nationrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Additional Territory Names
Territory Name Suggestions Here are some suggestions for territory naming. ( I do hope this is what you were looking for). For the sake of realism I have grouped these into certain categories. These divide the naming styles and probable location of the area given to them. Area 1 . Lehiir . Morhia . Soverri . Demorrih . Sohvias . Cohiir . Mesahii . Colahiir . Starile . Erosi . Neipa . Conai . Desoviir . Navohii . Dovaih . Levinii . Cahiira . Melahiira . Ehasi . Gosvarii . Lamiirah . Voiherest . Anosii . Diirah . Horanii . Sampiir . Nihorii . Resahi . Niarah . Curiha . Niuriha . Lamoest . Diirast Area 2 . Goraness . Korverge . Kurrsburge . Saghork . Gaskur . Varkshire . Sarcson . Durghos . Darvorge . Soghshire . Donags . Gordson . Gourshire . Hagsburg . Dorshur . Norsfure . Moresford . Nousgure .Duragess . Nashire . Kosfure. Nashire . Dirford . Gusoghs . Forsar . Karsford . Duersford . Casgire . Jastforge . Lashire . Guersvore . Foresvore . Sousen . Fortue Area 3 . Lev'ir . Sanvoire . Dures'va . Se'vetsine . Surea . Niost're . Svoire . Castre'le . Vir'le . Hasi're . Nariere . Gevs'ir . Cur'ae . Soivere . Ye'eres . Lostere . Neisvere . Coltere . Nas'vyre . Meres'va . Calsvyre . Caldre . Gaus'vere . Neara . Las'mir . Fas'vir . Soi'sere . Gere'vre . Le're . Neisture . Le'ifor . Svari'sk . Le'sva . Coisv'ere . Had'st . Yorsv'ere . Nosvere . Sels're . Gor'st . Ce'vre . Saviir'e . Modre . Fols're Area 4 . Barboroski . Sasdovak . Corask. Leradsk . Levorenski . Mervorahk . Garsvar . Borbaras . Donarag . Lavosc . Quarask . Niords . Feradsk . Loraqu . Zordsa . Duransc . Haroka . Kurdsa . Redsquar . Gorresque . Zenads. Forsque . Lobsa . Nosbraque . Karoske . Domaque . Hosaks . Gorsba . Morgsar . Consva . Ghastur . Casguire . Gasquo . Noverask . Lorhastik . Raskure Area 5 . Haskuur . Lovaasvye . Nosture . Covas . Peyviir . Soveskarr . Eiurak . Corriskere . Fiec . Naivore . Coraskur . Luuri . Cassvi . Guurh . Moskarri . Luurask . Curalur . Viaska . Pureska . Niaareks . Hagscree . Lastuuri . Caskaar . Foghuur . Huntaar . Svoraask . Tulskeur . Niarsk . Haasciur . Lask . Corrsk . Devrahk . Karg . Svohk . Leuch . Gurresk . Jaesk Area 6 . Fosabreu . Levabrau . Grasse . Leware . Cancale . Pau . Movery . Guiress . Beiruat . Lesvere . Toirre . sampere . Belgoire . Noiu . Requier . Monvare . Boiva . Salorau . Navensau .Levau . Jovan . Sovaloi . Jiona . Dappir . Loveri . Mottere . Sobvere . Foila . Albere . Juire . Sonvere . angletri . Baurdiux Geographic Reference Note, the Geographic reference is the word that comes before or after the main name for a location. For example, Godriel Springs or Cadre'la Woods. These are listed in a completely random fashion. If you want you could even just mash together a before and after geographic reference for more natural and diverse names. Enjoy! Before: . The Endless . The Constant . The Growing . The Great . The Everlasting . The Placid . The Beautiful . The Lost . The Flowing . The Winding . The Green . The Open . Mountainous . The Rocky . The Distant . The Dry . The Clear . The Burnt . The Echoing . The lifeless . The Hill-less . The Cracked . The Newborn . The Wishful . The Sunny . The Shriveled . The Starborn . The Forceful . The High Cliffed . The Low Raised . The Viscious . The Youthful . The Aged . The Darkening . The Shallow . The Deep . The Glazed . The Fallen After: . Rock . Place . Forest . River . Stand . Lake . Swamp . Den . Woods . Hills . Marsh . Rest . Plains . Gift . Springs . Way . Canyon . Maze . Port . Rest. Peak . Waters . Barrens . View . Point . Sea . Cliffs . Tundra . Edge . Ocean . Wells . Harbour . Road . Range . Sight . Ridge . Bend . Highlands . Bounty . Stream . Glen . Shallows . Fields . Glade . Caves . Valley . Cove . Gulley . Fjord . Falls . Orchards . Desert Note: I hope I'm not too late in naming a few locations. Speaking of names, I am Spork, I hope none of you mind me coming in and joining the party here in the Nation Roleplay Wiki. Sorry for the rushed job, if you need any more names or if anything needs to be fixed I'll start immediately. ~LordSpork